


Lights, Camera... Action!

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [39]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Taeyong and Yuta can't believe that Jaemin's dream to be an actor is coming true. But after scanning the script, Jaemin wants to run.





	Lights, Camera... Action!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I miss writing Yutae one shots. So... here I am.. :)

 

Yuta couldn't believe it. Not only him but also his husband, Taeyong, whose mouth was open wide after Jaemin announced his good news to them. Jungwoo, Jaemin's adopted brother, couldn't believe it too. As far as he knows, it is him who has great ambition to be an actor, not his little brother.

Yuta doesn't know in what part of his and Taeyong's genes did Jaemin got the dream and talent of acting. As far as they know, Yuta and Taeyong both hate looking at the camera and acting upon the script. It is a huge mystery in their family.

 

"So... when will you start?" Yuta asked, closing his husband's mouth just in case a fly appeared in front of him. "Your Dad is pretty much overwhelmed."

"I don't know yet, Papa. If you're not available, I can ask Jungwoo hyung to accompany me. I just want your consent letter since I'm still minor to work in this kind of industry."

"Why will I accompany you? I should be the one acting there!" Jungwoo protested jokingly.

"You'll get what you want soon, hyung. Don't worry." He pinched his brother's cheek and laughed. Knowing his brother's reaction, he teased him more by pinching it harder. 

 

Taeyong watches his sons and husband discussing Jaemin's acting matters. He is excited but a part of him is a bit nervous about the industry that he's going to enter. It's a little bit more toxic since fans will gather to see him wherever he goes if the movie boomed and praised his son's skills. Jaemin is handsome as they always claim so it's not quite hard for him to be popular. In fact, his son is already the face of the school whenever they have competitions. 

"What is the movie all about?" Yuta asked. Jaemin gave the script to his father. Yuta scanned his parts, gasped as he read a particular line that his son will act. 

"..you are the light of my world and I will never let you go. I love you so much, please don't leave me? Huh...This is kinda cheesy." Yuta said and continued to read. "Jaemin will slowly lean his head while Hina will stand there waiting for... wait.. what?" 

Taeyong snapped out of his trance and looked at his husband in worry. "Why?"

"THEY HAVE A KISSING SCENE!???"

Taeyong's eyes opened wide. Jaemin wanted to run out from his father's stare but he only sat there frozen, unable to move after he heard his beautiful name but in a very scary tone. 

"LEE JAEMIN!!!!!" Jungwoo wanted to laugh but he couldn't ruin this moment where his brother will be beaten on his ass. 

It is a serious matter for Taeyong since he's too overprotective of his little angel. Everyone knows how Taeyong is strict whenever Jaemin goes out of the house with someone he doesn't know. He'll keep on asking his new friend's details on where he or she lives, what he or she does everyday, contact number, parents' job and other important details. 

So Jaemin kissing someone is getting on Taeyong's nerves. He never ever expected that part. 

"Da..d.."

"What does the script says?" Taeyong's tone is scary that the three of them gulped at the same time. ".. you're going to kiss someone?" 

Yuta reached out his husband's hand and tries to calm him down. "Taeyong.. sweetie.. calm down. It's just acting. Nothing serious."

"..but Jaemin is.. too young for that."

"I understand where you're coming from but it's time to accept that our sons are growing up too.." Yuta moved closer to his husband and back hugged him. "I panicked too but then I realized that it's time for Jaemin to step up his game and reach his dreams. We should be supporting him not to stop him."

With Yuta's words, Taeyong sighed and nods his head. Jaemin's eyes widened too and ran to his father's arms to give him a hug. 

"Thanks Daddy! Thanks Papa! I love you both!" He kisses them both. 

"We love you too, son." Taeyong said and asked Jungwoo to join them. The eldest son got up from his seat and joined the hug. 

 

 

 

"Lights.. camera.. action!" The sound of the clapperboard reached out Taeyong's ears as he watches the scene that he hates the most. Yuta holds his husband's hand while Jungwoo watches the scene and his father in amusement. 

Taeyong tighten's Yuta's hand when Jaemin slowly leans his head towards the girl actress. He couldn't believe that his son's first kiss is going to happen now right in front of his eyes. 

Jaemin touches her lips with his own, Taeyong wanted to stand up, cry and just separate the two of them. Gladly, Yuta grips his husband's arm and stopped him from any unnecessary actions. Jungwoo is the only one having fun as he films his father's reaction with his phone. 

"God.. I can't take it anymore.." Taeyong gave up and just closed his eyes with his palm on his face. 

"Dad.. please.. it's not like it's Jaemin's first kiss. He already had a few befor---Oops!" Jungwoo slapped his hands on his lips. Both Yuta and Taeyong looked at him in disbelief. 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

 

 


End file.
